Read My Mind
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: Read my mind. That's all he asked of her. (Series of one shots based off the boys and the Oc's I've made for them.)
1. Please don't smoke

Hunter tossed her things down onto the bed and let out an exaggerated growl. She turned towards the two Winchesters who set their things down. She kicked the table near the window harshly, earning a crack of wood that nearly broke the table.

Dean, as always, had tried to get her to stay in the Impala while he and Sam went in to deal with the problem by themselves. But as always, she went inside after they had left and helped. But this time, she had nearly gotten turned by a vampire, but her savior was the one and only Sam Winchester, who sliced off the Vamp's head in a rush.

Then afterwards, Dean proceeded to yell at her telling her it was a 'stupid move' and that she could have gotten turned into a, and I quote 'A fucking blood sucking bastard with no heart'.

So now she was angry at Dean for yelling at her, and angry at herself for letting the Vampire nearly bleed into her mouth.

"Imma take a damn shower." She mumbled briefly before walking swiftly into the bathroom and before she closed the door, she turned to Dean. "Or am I not allowed to take a shower alone either?" She saw Dean's frown before she shut the door and locked it.

She could hear Dean muttering something outside, and ignored it as she stripped off her dirty clothing. She threw her shirt on the floor and stepped into the shower. Once the water was on, she began to clean off the dirt. Rolling around a barn floor is not the best way to keep clean after all.

Once she made sure there was no more dirt on her face, she began to clean the rest of her body. Her chest, her stomach, her back and her legs. Then she looked at the small cut on her arm. She began to clean it off as well before she washed her hair. She felt the hot water slowly becoming colder was it trickled down her body and sighed. Nothing lasts forever.

She made sure all the soap was off of her, and the shampoo was out of her hair before she turned to water off. She let the water drain and the excess drip off of herself. She let out a sigh and opened the curtain, grabbing one of the white towels. She wrapped it around herself and looked around. She had forgotten to get new clothing in a rush and she was not about to put on a dirty shirt after cleaning herself. She also wasn't about to walk out of the bathroom in only a towel.

She walked over to the door and lightly knocked.

"Sam? Dean?" She asked. She heard a few footsteps nearing the door.

"Hunter are you okay?" Sam asked. She sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Dean.

"Yeah. It's just... I didn't bring in any new clothing to change into..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you think you could... get some from my bag?" She asked. There was silence for a moment and she thought he had walked away.

"Yeah. Sure." He said. The footsteps retreated and she just waited, leaning against the door. When the foot steps neared, there was a small kock. She cracked open the door and looked at Sam with her body hidden behind the door. He held her shirt balled up over something else. She took it with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said. She eyed the room. Dean was gone. "Where'd pie guy?" She asked.

"Went out to get dinner." Sam said. Hunter nodded and closed the door softly. She let the towel fall and unbawled the shirt. Inside was a pair of her underpants. She blushed a bit. He had seen her bra's and underpants. She slowly slid into the underpants and threw on her t-shirt. She was defiantly not going out anywhere else this night. The t-shirt was one of her baggy ones that said 'Don't talk to me. My favorite character just died' on the front and read 'Again' on the back.

She opened the door of the bathroom and saw Sam on the small couch with a book in his hand. She sighed and walked over. She hugged him from behind and buried her face into his neck and the side of her arm.

"Hey." She mumbled. This happened a lot really. He smiled slightly. She smelled of her cucumber scented soap and shampoo, along with the slight smell of cigarette. But it was all the smalls that made Hunter herself. He just wishes she wouldn't smoke.

"Hey yourself." He said. She muttered something before letting go. She walked around front the back and plopped down next to Sam on the rather small couch. She curled up into his side and he put an arm around her.

"What're you reading?" She asked with a slight yawn.

"Dorothy Must Die." He said. She chuckled, remembering when she bought it and told him to read it. She didn't think he actually would.

"Read to me Mr. Moose." She said as she closed her eyes. He opened to the page where he was on, and began to read.

" '_"Well look who we have here," A sharp voice said. "Go ahead. Stand up."_

_I tool a breath and rose slowly to my feet to face the owner of the shoes. She was both exactly and nothing like I could have imagined._

_This was not the same girl I'd read about. She was wearing the dress, but it wasn't __**The**__ dress exactly-it was as if someone had cut her familiar blue-checked jumper into a million little pieces and then put it back together again, only better. Better and, okay, a little bit more revealing. Actually, more than a little bit. Not that I was judging._

_Instead of farm-girl cotton, it was a silk and chiffon. The cut was somewhere between haute and French hooker. The bodice nipped, tucked and lifted. There was a lot of cleavage_

_Lots of cleavage_

_Dorothy's boobs were out to __**here**__, her legs up to __**there**__.'_" He stopped when she began to laugh. "What?" He asked.

"Your voice saying boobs is funny." She said. He rolled his eyes, placed the book marker on the page, and shut his book, setting it down on the small table in front of him. She was still cuddled into his side and her eyes were closed.

Then she sat up. Her eyes read 'I need a smoke', but he grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He was giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"What Sam?" She asked.

"Don't do it Hunter. It's bad for you." He said. She let out a sigh. This happened every time. And every time, she would pull away and smoke outside. She tried to slip away, but Sam wouldn't let go. And she NEEDED a smoke. Or at least she thought she did. She didn't really know anymore. He suddenly pulled her down so she was straddling his lap and he had an arm around her so she couldn't escape.

"Read my mind." He suddenly said. She tilted her head to the side.

"Sam I'm not an Angel I can-" She began but he shook his head.

"You don't need powers. Just... Look into my eyes. Read my mind." He said. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She looked into his eyes and suddenly understood.

He would always give her this look when she would try to go out and smoke. But she never took a good long look at it. It was sadness. He was afraid of losing her because of lung cancer or something to do with the cigarettes. Then there was the love. He loved her. _He loves me_. Was all she thought before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

He pulled her close and she moved her hands to tangle them into his hair. _Fuck the cigarettes_ She thought _I'm addicted to Sam Winchester_

Then suddenly the voice of Dean Winchester yelled "About damn time!"

* * *

_**Two in one day! Yay for me! I've actually been working on these one shots for Hunter and Sammy since a couple of days ago. I hope you like it anyways! I do not own anything from Supernatural and I do not own anything from the book 'Dorothy Must Die'! It is a good book so far. This is gonna be a series of one shots for some one the boys. Goodbye!**_


	2. Assbutts

Cassidy leaned on the edge of the lake. Her feet were tucked underneath her bum and she ran her hand across the surface. Today was one of those days.

One of those days she could get away, enjoy the sunlight and just be... Free. Sam and Dean were inside the nearby cabin, probably watching something on the small TV and drinking beer. She let out a soft hum till she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly fell forward into the lake, but the hands of her friendly Angel of the Lord grabbed her waist and kept her on the ground.

"Oh my shit Castiel. Don't do that." She said, breathing heavily, not noticing that he still held her waist. He said nothing and stared at her, his blue eyes gazing into her green ones. "Castiel are you okay?" She asked.

"Read my mind." He said. She tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"Why?" She asked. "Is there something you can't find? Do you need me to find something that you can't remem-" He cut her off with his deep voice

"Read my mind." He repeated. She only nodded this time and once he got it so he sat on the edge of the water and she straddles him, she placed her forehead to his, and her fingers to his temples.

And what she saw, shocked her. Dean watched from the door way of the cabin with a small smile. And when Cassidy pulled her fingers assay, she pulled Castiel closer, connecting her lips with his.

"About damn time." Dean muttered as Castiel laid back onto the ground with Cassidy on top of him. Castiel and Dean had planned this out. But he still had no idea what Castiel had shown her. He took a long sip from his beer as the two Angels pulled away from each other.

Cassidy said something before she stood up and walked towards the cabin. Dean smiled at her.

"So. What did he show you?" He asked. She gave a small smile.

"That's my secret Dean. I'm not tellin' anyone." She said. She pushed past Dean and into the cabin.

Dean would never figure out what Cas showed her

But hey, at least he got those two Assbutts together.

* * *

_**Sorry it's shorter than the other one, I just thought it was perfect at this length! Next will either be, Kay and Gabriel, or Dean and Koven.**_


End file.
